The moon in your eyes
by Haki-chan
Summary: Um acidente no destino,a escolha de um caminho... Ver seu amor pela última vez ou esquecer que um dia amou?
1. Receios

**_The moon in your eyes_**

**__**

Capitulo 1

Receios

Da janela de seu apartamento, uma jovem mulher admirava a lua. Como já era inverno, não era de se espantar os pequenos flocos de neve que caíam tão serenamente.

A paisagem daquela cidade na Inglaterra era algo quase divino com suas ruas brancas, cobertas por neve e iluminadas pela luz da lua, refletindo a tranqüilidade da noite.

Porém, para essa mesma jovem de nome Kaho Mizuki, mesmo com toda a beleza que a cercava, uma lágrima teimava em escorrer por sua face.

A lágrima percorreu as delicadas formas de seu rosto até cair sobre a foto que suas trêmulas mãos estavam segurando.

A foto era de um jovem rapaz de cabelos negros, que posava com um doce sorriso e um profundo olhar. Seu nome era Eriol Hiragizawa.

O simples fato de ver a imagem dele ali, era o suficiente para que seu coração agonizasse.

Mas não era por ódio, rancor ou mesmo tristeza... era _medo._ Sim, medo de perdê-lo.

Nas últimas semanas em que estiveram juntos, estranhamente ele se sentia mal, desmaiava diversas vezes e em outras até perdia completamente os sentidos.

Preocupada, diversas vezes ela insistiu para que Eriol fosse ao médico. Mas ele, teimoso como sempre, se negava a ir, dizendo que estava bem.

Eis então que, no início da noite, Kaho soube que seu amado esteve muito mal e havia sido mandado para o hospital, correndo o risco de ser internado ou algo mais grave...

Agora, ali estava ela, parada sob a luz da lua, paralisada com seus sentimentos.

Por um lado, desejava mais que tudo estar junto de seu amado, mas por outro lado... tinha medo, muito medo de perdê-lo. Não suportaria se em sua ânsia de vê-lo acabasse presenciando a morte dele em _seus braços._

O amor, aquele sentimento que arrebata a nossa alma com toda a força do universo, pode ser também muito cruel quando é perdido, principalmente sendo interrompido tão bruscamente em uma aliança com a morte. Era exatamente isso que Kaho temia.

Uma nuvem negra passou pela lua, escondendo seu brilho momentaneamente.

Nessa hora, um terrível mau presságio passou pelos olhos de Kaho: Uma ligação, um aviso de que a morte estava prevista...?

Não! Como poderia ter tanto medo... se nunca mais pudesse vê-lo? Nunca mais pudesse sentir seu sorriso...?

Finalmente, tomada por um misto de coragem e algo que não conseguia identificar, correu para o hospital com o coração fervendo.

Pelo caminho, flocos de neve continuavam a cair, denunciando a queda contínua de temperatura. Mas era estranho... não sentia frio ou o que quer que fosse, apenas conseguia sentir aquela quente ansiedade.

Quando por fim chegou ao hospital, se dirigiu ao local onde Eriol se encontrava o mais rápido que pôde.

Mas acabou tendo uma infeliz surpresa...

**_Continua..._**


	2. A escolha de um caminho

******Disclaimer:** Não, por mais que eu queira, os direitos autorais dos personagens desta fic pertencem ao CLAMP. E muito bem pertencidos! -Baba- 

¤---------¤fic de Sakura Card Captors¤---------¤

¤----escrita por Haki-chan----¤

**_The moon in your eyes_**

_Capítulo 2_

_A escolha de um caminho_

Enfim Kaho chegou ao quarto de Eriol no hospital. Mas se deteve com uma infeliz surpresa... a cama se encontrava vazia. Em um rápido lance de olhar, ela buscou por qualquer vestígio dele ali.

Mas não encontra.

Apenas viu a cama desarrumada, na qual pendia uma prancheta. Esta informava o nome do paciente que ocupou o quarto: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Ainda parada na porta do quarto, Kaho sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro... era uma enfermeira. Esta lhe sorria gentilmente, notando o incômodo em seus olhos.

- Senhorita... conhecia o paciente que estava aqui?

- Sim... – em uma breve pausa, ela respirou fundo tomando coragem de prosseguir – por quê?

- Bem... é que nós procuramos pelos parentes dele para dar a notícia, mas não achamos ninguém. Receio que a senhorita terá que receber a notícia... Sinto informar, que não é das melhores...

- ...

Neste exato momento, seu sangue gelou, ao mesmo tempo que um leve tremor subia-lhe pelas pernas. Pensava consigo mesma, a única notícia que poderia ser... a _pior _que poderia ser...

Assim, quando a enfermeira já abria a boca para lhe revelar o ocorrido, é tarde demais... Kaho Mizuki não estava mais lá.

Voltava para casa correndo, com a vista turva pelas teimosas lágrimas em seus olhos... Desviava dos estranhos na rua, ignorava o mundo à sua volta. Até que, por falta de atenção, esbarrou em um indivíduo.

Sem graça, tratou de se desculpar desajeitadamente, mas qual a sua surpresa ao reconhecer o sujeito a sua frente...

- C-Clow?!

Este sorriu carinhosamente ao notar o embaraço dela.

- Olá senhorita Mizuki.

- Perdão pelo esbarrão... mas é que...

- Algum problema, Mizuki?

- ... – se mantinha em silêncio, apenas fitando fixamente o chão.

- Creio que deva ser algo grave, não? Não precisa me contar, se não quiser. Mas aconselho que... – ele parou por alguns instantes, contemplando o céu fechado - ... haja o que houver, não deixe de acreditar em seu futuro...

Confusa, ela levantou seu olhar questionado-o, mas obteve como resposta apenas o doce sorriso de Clow e suas últimas palavras antes de partir:

- Kaho Mizuki, sempre confie no seu caminho... o caminho no qual seu destino a levará...

Um enigma. Eram sempre essas as respostas de Clow... palavras sábias e difíceis de decifrar. Mas que, de algum modo, conseguiam lhe trazer conforto...

Ao chegar na porta de sua casa, ela fitou serenamente a neve. Esta, sendo iluminada pela luz natural da lua, refletia o cálido brilho.

_"Confie sempre no seu caminho..." _– sorri ao lembrar de tais palavras

Ao acender a luz, quase teve um infarto. Ali, na sua frente, estava Eriol... Eriol Hiragizawa, sentado na mesma cadeira que há pouco estivera sentada observando a lua.

Eriol, por sua vez, lhe dirigiu o olhar mais sereno do mundo com um simples sorriso.

- Você demorou Kaho.

- E-Eriol?! O quê...?

- Como está pálida... Até parece que viu um fantasma! Não vá me dizer que tudo isso é por mim... sim?

Ainda tomando fôlego pelo susto, respondeu enérgica:

- Pare de brincadeiras! Você não devia estar no hospital?

- Sim... mas fugi. – disse, no tom mais natural possível.

- Isso é bem do seu feitio... então esta era a 'infeliz' notícia...

Mais lívida, suspirou, sorrindo com o engano. Sorriso este, que morreu com as palavras dele:

- Não exatamente. Inicialmente, haviam ligado por outro motivo... Creio ser a transfusão de sangue que não conseguiram.

- ... O que houve?

- Bem... não acharam, simples. Aparentemente meu tipo de sangue não é fácil de se encontrar. Irônico, não? – disse, cada palavra em um amargo tom, dando pequenas pausas.

- E como se atreve a sair do hospital assim?! Vamos, vou te levar de volta!

Enquanto ela o puxava para a porta, ele se mantinha em silêncio, apenas fitando-a com um triste olhar. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele confessou:

- Eu queria te ver mais uma vez.

Mantinham-se olhando um ao outro fixamente... até que por fim, o silêncio foi quebrado.

- Eu também Eriol.

De repente, uma nova expressão surge na face de Kaho. Surpresa, ela se pôs a remexer os papéis de uma das gavetas do armário.

"Um tipo raro de sangue... eu já ouvi isso..."

Eriol apenas observa a cena curioso, tomado pelo cansaço enquanto Kaho exclamava algo como "achei!"

- Eriol, acha que ainda há tempo para a transfusão?

- Creio que sim, mas...

Com um enorme sorriso, o segurou pelas mãos em direção ao hospital.

- Vamos rápido! Talvez tudo dê certo ainda hoje!

- Não sei o que planeja Kaho, mas se não funcionar... você vai acabar se d...

- Escute, Eriol... Um amigo me disse algo muito importante hoje... e só agora entendi. Haja o que houver, não podemos fugir do nosso destino. Temos que encará-lo com coragem, porque só assim vamos saber o que nos aguarda!

Surpreso, ele confirmou a mensagem com um gesto de cabeça. Voltando a sorrir, simplesmente responde tranqüilo.

- Vamos...

_¤--fim--¤_

_M__ensagem da fic:_

_Por mais que encontremos problemas em nossa vida, é preciso seguir em frente, pois nunca se sabe o que pode cruzar o nosso caminho..._

_...Confie no seu caminho, e deixe o destino guiar..._

Kissus, ja ne

Haki-chan


End file.
